1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insect traps. More specifically, the invention is a cockroach trap device for automobiles that fits in the vehicle's cup holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various insect traps, but none discloses the present invention. Many people eat in their vehicles. If the vehicle interior is not cleaned and vacuumed from time to time, cockroaches may find their way into the vehicle. There is a need for an economical and ergonomic cockroach trap for placing in the cup holders of vehicles. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,344 issued on Feb. 23, 1982, to Carl E. Carlsen describes an enclosed and baited vessel roach trap having a lower transparent wall to the lower compartment, and an upper non-transparent wall to the lower compartment. The upper and lower compartments have funnel entrances. The trap device is distinguishable for requiring two funnel traps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,774 issued on Sep. 2, 1986, to Daniel A. Sherman describes a gravity operated roach trap comprising a two-piece box configuration having an upper four-sided funnel fitting a box. The trap is distinguishable for requiring a specifically contoured four-sided funnel opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,127 issued on Sep. 29, 1987, to Nathan F. Dobbs describes a roach trap formed in the shape of a truncated pyramid having a relatively flat top surface with a concavity. A pair of parallel slits in the concavity can be pushed outward to form a convex shape to spread the slits to form an entranceway. The trap is closed by pushing the strip downward to dispose of the trapped roaches. The trap is distinguishable for require a flexible top surface which can be flexed up to open and closed by pushing down for throwing away.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0056223, published on May 16, 2002, describes an automatic roach trap having a disposable container therein and using a beam to detect roaches on a platform for actuating a mechanism to open in internal closure to trap the insect in the bottom container. The trap is distinguishable for requiring a radiation beam.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 269,290 issued on Jun. 7, 1983, to Carl E. Carlsen describes an ornamental roach trap comprising a transparent bottom vessel cup containing a roach trap. A concave cover has an aperture holding an opaque cup. The trap is distinguishable for requiring an ornamental opaque collection cup.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 275,124 issued on Aug. 14, 1984, to Carl E. Carlsen describes an ornamental vented floor-model roach trap comprising a transparent dome-shaped wall having vent slits on its bottom periphery on a circular base. An apparent roach-trapping strip is suspended from the circular top opening. The ornamental trap is distinguishable for requiring a dome-shaped transparent trap having perforations at its base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,134 issued on Jan. 13, 1981, to Harry J. Otterson describes several structural configurations of a disposable pest trap for roaches, mice and rats comprising a first embodiment having an elongated tubular housing consisting of three parts that telescope the outer two parts over the third part which is coated with an adhesive. A second embodiment has a triangular cross-section with arcuate handgrip on top. A clip-on base section has a pest strip. A third embodiment has a house shape with a top handgrip and open ends with a coated base. The traps are distinguishable for requiring housing shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,302 issued on Feb. 7, 1989, to Fahad A. Alnafissa describes an insect trapping pet food dish comprising a cylindrical base section supporting a concave-convex dish section that fits downward into a concave opening in the upper end of the base section. The dish section has a downwardly depending annular flange which concentrically overlies the upper cylindrical wall of the base section to produce a tortuous path for insects. Disposable adhesive strips are coated on the outer surface of the base section. The trap is distinguishable for requiring a food dish structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,825 issued on Nov. 12, 1996, to Michael J. Gehret describes a glue trap for trapping vermin such as insects, rodents, and the like. A rectangular box with top and side openings can be separated into two traps. An adhesive trap is located in a corner of a trap. The trap is distinguishable for requiring a box-type trap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,834 issued on Jan. 18, 2000, to Bret Ferland describes an insect trap for attracting insects, such as roaches, formed in a square box container placed on a side and having entry ports on its rear edges. A bait insertion circular portal is located in front having elastic flaps. The bait is an insecticide gel. The trap is distinguishable for requiring a box-shaped trap with a centered entry port for adding the bait.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0056223, published on May 16, 2002, describes an automatic roach trap having disposable containers therein, and utilizes a battery-operated light beam interrupter device to trip a tilt platform with the insect on it. The device is distinguishable for requiring intricate tripping mechanisms.
U.K. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2,148,686, published on Jun. 5, 1985, and 2,180,135, published on Mar. 25, 1987, describe two types of cockroach traps comprising a first embodiment having an adhesive coated on the inner bottom surface of a container having sloped sides with rectangular openings and a narrow flat top with a handle. The second embodiment emphasized in the second application has an abbreviated shape with half of its housing open. The traps are distinguishable for requiring a housing or a partial housing with rectangular slot openings on their sides.
U.K. Patent Application Publication No. 2,166,034, published on Apr. 30, 1986, describes a cockroach trap comprising a black plastic molded roof, a center partition and two sidewalls formed as one part, a base provided with two strips of a sticky substance, and two end tag removers. The trap is held in place by double-sided tape. The trap is distinguishable for requiring a rectangular housing and tag removers.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a vehicle roach trap solving the aforementioned problems is desired.